Everyone Loves Mochas
by bigtomato
Summary: A little fluff piece I wrote many years ago based on a dream. With a little nudge from a spot of cream and a flirting waitress, Willow finally makes a move on Buffy. Naturally Anya and Xander have to be there to witness. Note: This is AU (non-canon pairing) and occurs sometime after Tara is introduced to the show.


Everyone Loves Mochas

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Willow beamed at her best friend happily. It was great to be happy, she thought. Even Buffy was happy! It seemed so long since she had last seen the Slayer happy. Lots of chocolate, ice cream and girls nights in. Like Buffy had done for her when Tara had left her. She smiled even wider when the expected twinge of pain and loss didn't pass through her. She now had her magic under control, and Giles had agreed to train her, at Buffy's insistence. See? Buffy was always there for her! Too bad Buffy wasn't interested in girls. The thought almost made Willow swoon. Her deepest, darkest desire included the slayer, naked and tied to the bed. Hmm, best not think about that now! She recalled that there was spray cream and chocolate sauce in the fridge.

Buffy eyed Willow warily, seeing the barrage of emotions flashing across her gentle face. She almost stepped back when the redhead's expression turned almost predatory. On Willow it looked hot. Buffy wriggled slightly on her seat and turned to look into her mocha. She was in such a hurry to appear busy and not staring at the redhead that she ended up dipping her nose into the cream without noticing. She was so not into girls. Not that Willow was just any girl, she was special. No one knew her like Will did, no one understood her like the redhead.

The redhead found herself staring at Buffy's nose. A small dollop of cream covered the tip and the slayer did not seem to have noticed. She licked her lips and tried to tear her eyes away. Not that Buffy had noticed, she was currently staring into space with a glazed look in her eyes, with her mocha cup held motionless inches from her mouth. Mmm, that cream would taste good, she thought, it'd be fun to lick it off! She wondered just how her friend would react to that before stifling a giggle. She bit her bottom lip in an effort not to laugh and dragged her eyes away from the cream and then gave that smile Buffy liked so much; the one that showed her white teeth and the tip of her tongue poking out between.

Outside the Expresso Shop two pairs of eyes peered in and smirked. "You'd think they'd figure it out by now."

Anya poked Xander in the side, "You didn't notice anything until I pointed it out to you!"

"Ow," Xander rubbed his side, "Minor details. Besides i'm a guy, i'm not supposed to notice that kinda thing."

"Yes, true." Agreed Anya, apparently missing the mocking tone in his voice. "It took me dropping my dress and standing naked in front of you to get your attention!"

Xander looked about quickly to make sure no one was listening. "Ahem, well maybe we should go in and join them?" As they moved to enter the shop, he whispered in her ear, "You looked beautiful. In fact," he breathed into her ear, feeling her shiver, "you look more beautiful every time I see you."

Buffy, her slayer senses sharper than anyone elses in the shop, glanced from the tip of Willow's tongue to the doorway where a blushing Anya came in followed by Xander. Absently she wondered how on earth the boy had managed to make Anya blush. It was normally Anya who had everyone else blushing in uncomfortable horror! She realised the redhead was still looking at her, not having noticed the newcomers. She didn't want Willow to feel embarrassed so she spoke loudly in greeting to the pair, getting Willow's attention. "Hey guys!" Still, it had been nice being the sole point of attention of her best friend.

Willow dragged her eyes away from Buffy's cream-covered nose and graced Xander and Anya with a smile. She gave them a small wave and indicated them to sit down at their table. "Hi guys, how's things?"

"Great!" said Xander, "We went to the museum-"

"I wanted sex this afternoon, but Xander chose dusty old stuffed artefacts over me." Anya winked at Buffy, smirking slightly. Nobody bothered to mention the cream on her nose to the slayer.

"K, I don't think they needed to know that, An." Mumbled Xander.

"I really don't understand humans sometimes. Why ask if they don't want to know? Why do they feel the need to torture themselves by denying what they want? I mean, orgasms are-" Her voice trailed off as Xander kissed her to shut her up.

A long moment of silence ended with a young waitress clearing her throat at their table, "Uh, can I take your orders?" She beamed a smile at Buffy before writing down their orders. "Won't be long now that the cook decided to show up!" She smiled again, her eyes lingering on Buffy before giving the blonde girl a wink and moving off.

Buffy blinked, "Uh..."

Willow poked Buffy, "Something you want to tell us?" She couldn't help feel a bit jealous, but surely it was the cream the girl had been staring at.

"N-n-no," stammered Buffy, "What's everyone looking at?"

Anya peered closely at Buffy's face. "Were you having orgasms with the waitress? Is that puss-" Xander's hand was firmly clamped over Anya's mouth, while Buffy stared open-mouthed at the ex-vengeance demon.

At last, the redhead decided she should help out the slayer. She reached out and turned Buffy's face towards her and gently used her finger to remove the cream from the slayer's nose. She held her finger up for the blonde to see what everyone had been staring at. Then Buffy realised what Anya had been about to ask and her mouth dropped open even further. "Uh, thanks, Will..." Then she nearly fainted when Willow absently licked the cream from her finger.

Buffy swallowed, feeling eyes on her. "Uh, Wills?"

"Shut up, slayer." The redhead leaned forward and kissed Buffy on the lips, almost chastely. A quick, soft brushing of lips that left Buffy speechless.

Buffy froze in shock, vaguely hearing clapping coming from Anya and Xander muttering something about it being time. "Wow, we've never done that before." The look Willow gave her said, 'Duh'.

"It's better if you kiss back, Buff," Willow hinted before leaning forward again. She smiled into the kiss as she felt the slayer begin to kiss her back. Mmm, this was even better than she had imagined. And she had imagined for a long time! Oooh, Buffy was wearing the cherry lipgloss Willow had given her for Christmas! Mmm cherry.

"Uh guys, much as I'm enjoying the display and all..."

The two girls ignored him, or didn't hear him and Xander sighed, shrugged and beamed a smile at the shocked looking waitress. "Young love, eh?"

The sound of the tray crashing down on the table brought Buffy and Willow back to the world and they jerked slightly at the sound, looking up to see the waitress flounce away in a huff. "Wha-?" began the slayer.

Willow giggled, "She was so checking you out earlier."

"Uh..."

"But you're mine, slayer." Willow smiled at Xander and Anya who were still looking surprised.

"Well," said Xander. "Hmm, I guess we should eat. Yes, eat. Since we're hungry and all. We should eat." Willow's Cat-That-Ate-The-Cream smile was making him slightly nervous.

Buffy blinked and spoke up, "I'm starving, I could eat... ahh..." She'd caught Willow's hungry stare.

Anya opened her mouth to speak and Xander cringed, "A cat?"

"Anya," whined Willow, glancing at her friend before looking back at the furiously blushing slayer whose face was as red as the redhead's hair. Buffy looked like she was trying to sink into her seat. "Buffy? Are you alright?" Willow started to feel a little worried, had she pushed too hard with forcing Buffy to kiss her? Did Buffy hate her now? Oh no! She couldn't stand that!

Buffy shook her head and glanced at Willow seeing her slightly panicked look and mental babbling, and she guessed what Willow was worrying about. She grabbed Willow's hand and smiled, "I love you, Willow. I always have, and I always will."

Xander and Anya shuffled, slightly uncomfortably and focused on eating their sandwiches. Anya smiled happily when she felt her boyfriend take her hand in his own and squeeze it gently under the table. She knew he would be up for some action soon. Seeing Buffy and Willow kissing should work wonders! She found herself oddly turned on by it also, something to muse about later. For now she was hungry and eating. Later would come fun with Xander.

Staring at the slayer, Willow was in awe. The slayer, arguably the most powerful and strong person in the world loved her, a dream come true. "Wow, I l-love you t-too, Buff." Then she felt Buffy initiating the kiss this time.

"Oh my God, you're gay!?" Cordelia stood staring at them in shock.

"I knew it! Angel owes me ten bucks." This voice belonged to Faith. She started to laugh as Buffy tried, once again, to sink into the seat, while Willow just glared at them for interrupting her smooches.


End file.
